In recent years, there has been rendered an information distribution service for providing relevant information, e.g., a title, an artist, an album, and others of music by presenting a characteristic part of the music used in commercials and others. Further, a search service for specific relevant information such as other albums of an artist, a hit chart in the same category, and others is also provided in addition to the provision of the relevant information. The number of users of such a search service for contents relevant information is increasing since information concerning interesting contents can be easily obtained.
However, in the conventional relevant information distribution service, provision of information after initial provision is not carried out unless a user requests detailed or relevant information, and hence effective utilization is not attained on a service provider side. Furthermore, when the user obtains relevant information other than selective items prepared at the service providing site in advance, there is additionally required an operation, e.g., accessing a search site to perform search by a keyword, memorizing a URL included in provided relevant information to be directly input to a browser, shooting a matrix type two-dimensional code shown in a provided video picture and reading and registering an access destination, and others, and processing is troublesome for general users.
On the other hand, although the information distribution is restricted to recreational contents, similar information distribution is attempted in a telemedical diagnostic system. That is, like a pioneer of a medical care service at home, it is a system that parameters such as a body temperature, a pulse rate, a blood pressure and others are measured by sensors, and times-series data obtained by this measurement is supplied to a healthcare server of a medical system through a network to undergo a checkup and others about the progress of a disease condition and others. However, in such a telemedical diagnostic system, a server is configured to be capable of accepting processible measurement data alone, patients are restricted to those who have been diagnosed with a disease in advance, and this system does not cope with simple healthcare that a type of disease is determined from health checks or symptoms and relevant information is provided.